Summer Rain
by charlotte2402
Summary: Jika kamu bertemu seseorang di hujan saat musim panas, maka kamu akan mati ..
1. Prologue

シャーロット_ Summer Rain

DISCLAIMER

Saya tidak mempunyai karakter di dalam cerita ini

Charlotte : Konnichiwa! Saya baru pertama kali nulis fanfic, jadi mohon pengertiannya

* * *

"Rin, kamu percaya sama legenda nggak?"

"Memangnya legenda kayak apa?"

"Ada orang yang bilang –"

Jika kamu bertemu seseorang di hujan saat musim panas, maka kamu akan mati ..

* * *

14 Maret, 2XXX

"Ah.. Panas banget sih hari ini.."

"Namanya juga musim panas, Rin-chan. Tahan aja, besok mulai liburan kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kalo sepanas ini sih siapa juga yang tahan?"

Musim panas ini merupakan yang paling panas selama 5 tahun terakhir. Bahkan banyak orang yang pingsan saat upacara penutupan tadi. Ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah.

"Akhirnya liburan tiba!"

"Rin-chan, kamu paling semangat kalo liburan ya.."

"Jelas dong! Liburan loh Miku, liburan! Siapa coba yang nggak senang?"

Ini adalah teman baikku, Hatsune Miku. Miku adalah anak satu-satunya dari Direktur Hatsune Corp. Ya, intinya Miku itu anak orang kaya deh..

"Iya sih.. Ah! Mobilku udah datang. Udah dulu ya Rin-chan, jangan lupa tentang besok! Bye!"

"Iya, iya. Tenang aja.. "

Besok, aku berencana ke kafe yang baru buka di daerah sekolah bersama Miku. Lumayan kan kalo ditraktir xD

"Aku pulang.."

"Nyaa.."

"Halo, Kuro"

Kuro adalah nama kucingku. Aku tinggal di apartemen milik orangtuaku. Mereka selalu bekerja keluar negeri, jadi aku lebih suka tinggal di apartemen bersama Kuro daripada di rumah sendiri. Untungnya, apartemen ini mengijinkan penghuninya membawa binatang peliharaan. Orangtuaku memberikan Kuro sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku sebulan yang lalu.

"Hahhh... Tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa jus jeruk!"

Aku mengambil jus jeruk dari kulkas dan meminumnya. Tiba-tiba—

*hujan

"Hujan? Akhirnya ada sesuatu yang baik di hari ini..Ah-"

Aku teringat akan 5 tahun lalu. Len memberi tau tentang legenda musim panas.

"Jika kamu bertemu seseorang di hujan saat musim panas, kamu akan mati.. kah?"

Len adalah teman masa kecilku. Ia tinggal di sebelah rumah dan selalu berkunjung jika ada waktu. Saat kecil, aku selalu bermain bersamanya. Tapi, setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu, besoknya ia menghilang entah kemana. Sekolah telah menyatakan bahwa Len pindah sekolah, tapi kenapa ia nggak pernah bilang apa-apa? Len nggak pernah menghubungiku lagi sejak saat itu.

"Lebih baik tidur daripada memikirkan hal ini.."

* * *

Charlotte : Dengan ini cerita dinyatakan selesa-

*plakk

Rin : Enak, emangnya ceritaku cuma segitu aja?

Charlotte : Iya, iya. Bercanda aja kok (gitu aja nggak ngerti -A-)

Rin : Hm?!

Charlotte : Hahaha, nggak papa, nggak papa..

Miku : Masa penampilan Miku cuma segitu?

Charlotte : ... Sampai jumpa di chapter selajutnya!

Miku : Oy! Jangan hiraukan Miku!


	2. In The Rain

シャーロット_ Summer Rain

DISCLAIMER

Saya tidak mempunyai karakter di dalam cerita ini

Charlotte : Cerita, lanjut!

*plakkk

Rin : Balas reviewnya dulu!

Charlotte : Oh iya, lupa *teehee

*plakk

VermieHans : Oke, sip deh xd (mungkin.. *plakk)

Kuro Rei-chan : Sankyuu!

* * *

"Rin, kamu percaya sama legenda nggak?"

"Memangnya legenda kayak apa?"

"Ada orang yang bilang –"

Jika kamu bertemu seseorang di hujan saat musim panas, maka kamu akan mati ..

* * *

"Rin-chan! Maaf, aku bangun kesiangan .."

"Ah! Akhirnya kamu dateng juga. Aku khawatir tau .. Kalo kamu nggak dateng, nanti yang trak-"

"Trak?"

"Itu, disana ada traktor"

"Ah iya! Traktornya keren! Menurutmu kalo aku minta belikan sama ayah, dikasih nggak ya?"

"Mungkin aja .."

Miku memang punya selera aneh. Dulu, saat aku minta belikan minuman dari vending machine, tebak apa yang dia beli?

**FLASHBACK**

"Miku, tolong beliin minuman dong .. Haus nih, panas lagi"

"Beli sendiri dong .. Aku juga kepanasan .."

"Pliss, kubayarin deh .."

"Iya deh .."

*please wait a few moment

"Rin-chan, nih! *lempar minuman"

"Sanky— Eh? Miku, coba kesini bentar"

"Kenapa sih?"

"Aku mau kasih kamu pertanyaan. Ini minuman apaan?"

"Masa Rin-chan nggak tau? Ini minuman kesukaanku : ^Air Tahu Berkarbonasi^ "

*facepalm

**PRESENT**

"Rin-chan mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesen Strawberry Shortcake aja deh"

"Kalo gitu aku pesen Mont Blanc"

*kring kring

"Ah, ada pesan. Bentar ya Miku .."

"Oke"

...

Sender : Len Kagamine

Subject : Rumah

Tolong ..

"Eh?"

...

"Rin-chan, pesanannya dah date—"

"Miku! Aku duluan ya! Ada urusan!"

"Ah, tunggu Rin-chan!"

...

"Len.. Apa yang kamu maksud? Sudah lama nggak menghubungiku dan kalimat pertama yang kamu kirim adalah tolong?"

Rumah Len berada persis di sebelah rumahku, tapi sejak ia pergi, tidak ada yang menempati rumah itu. Awalnya kukira Len akan kembali kesini, jadi rumah itu tidak dijual. Tapi setelah 5 tahun ditinggalkan, aku ragu kalau itu alasannya.

"Hahh .. Hahh .. Sebentar lagi sampai, jadi tunggulah aku Len .."

*hujan

"Ah? Hujan di saat seperti ini?!"

...

"Akhirnya aku sampa—"

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Rumah Len terbakar dan hanya tinggal puing-puing. Hujan pun tidak bisa menghentikan api yang melahapnya. Disana, aku melihat 2 buah siluet hitam

"Len?"

Aku mendekat ke salah satu siluet itu. Siluet yang pendek dan memakai headphone. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Len

"R-rin, jangan mendekat .."

"Apa maksudmu Len? Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?"

"Pokoknya jangan kesini. Kumohon .."

"..."

Di tengah hujan ini. Di antara suaraku dan suaranya, terdengar suara yang lain. Suara yang tidak kukenal, suara seorang pria

"Araa? Len, siapa itu? Pacarmu? Apakah aku juga harus membunuhnya?"

"Eh? M-membunuh?"

"Jangan! Kalau kamu berani-beraninya menaruh tanganmu di Rin .."

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Hah? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan? HAHAHA .. Dengan kondisi yang lemah begini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Hah? Hah?"

Aku tak bisa bergerak dari tempatku. Pria itu berada tepat di depan Len. Ia memegang sebuah scythe besar dan memakai pakaian serba hitam

"Ukh .. Rin, cepatlah pergi dari sini .."

"Oh, jadi namanya Rin? Lumayan juga .. Rin-kun, aku akan mengurusmu setelah anak ini"

"..."

"Jangan! Kumohon, jangan apa-apakan Rin .."

"Oho.. Sebelum mengkhawatirkan perempuan itu, bukankah kamu seharusnya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu?"

"Eh?—"

*splashh

Aku terkena cairan hangat. Cairan apa ini? Warna merah menutupi penglihatanku. Tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin kalau Len—

"Dia sudah mati .."

Seseorang membisikkan kata-kata itu padaku. Aku berlari menuju arah Len. Pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu telah menghilang. Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang yang kupikirkan hanyalah Len. Len tidak mungkin mati kan? Setelah kita baru saja bertemu setelah 5 tahun

"Len? Ini cuma akting kan? Kamu nggak benar benar mati kan? Kamu cuma pura-pura kan? Len, ayo jawab aku .. Len .."

Len tergeletak begitu saja. Warna merah mengelilingi dirinya. Di tengah hujan yang turun, Len menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau apapun

Jika kamu bertemu seseorang di hujan saat musim panas, maka kamu akan mati..

"Aku masih disini .."

* * *

Charlotte : Dengan begini, saya nggak tau apa yang harus dilakukan dengan cerita ini

*plakk

Rin dan Len : Jadi, kami mohon reviewnya!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
